


Confessions

by edxwin_elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Kissing, Light Angst, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Post-Promised Day, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Post-Promised Day, Dr. Marcoh is ready to attempt to heal Jean’s legs, but during his time away from the military, he and Rebecca have been in close contact, allowing feelings to grow between them. When the time comes, she goes with him for support, and he surprises her with a bold confession.





	Confessions

**_Rebecca_ **

I park the car in front of the store and head inside. There are a few customers milling about in the aisles, and I wave to his sister behind the counter as I pass her on my way into the back room. I pause outside the door, leaning my back against the wall, and take a deep breath.

It’s only been a week since the Promised Day. Things have barely calmed down in Central since everything happened. Most of the city is still in an uproar. Riza and Mustang are still waiting to be discharged from the hospital. I feel like I’ve barely had time to catch my breath, but the one thing that’s kept me grounded is hearing Jean’s voice over the phone every night.

We haven’t told anyone about our relationship yet. If you can call it that. I’m not actually sure when it started. It’s not like either of us have outwardly acknowledged it. But…we talk daily, and he calls me ‘Becks’ and ‘babe,’ in this deep, gentle tone. Not to mention I get all giddy whenever my phone rings.

On the other hand, I could be reading too much into it.

I swallow, ignoring the anxiety blooming in my chest, and adjust my jacket. Figuring out where I stand with Jean will have to wait. What’s about to happen is significantly more pressing than that.

“Rebecca? Is that you?”

“Yeah,” I announce quietly as I slip into the dimly lit room. “Are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

He wheel’s himself out from behind the inventory desk, and my heart stutters. As often as I’ve talked to him over the last few weeks, I haven’t seen him in person as much.

“Becks?”

“Um, right.” I nod. “I have the car out front.”

“Hey, are you okay?”

His hand lands on my arm, and I blink slowly as the heat from his palm sears my skin.

“Yes,” I assure him. “Sorry if I’m acting weird. I just…really want this to work.”

“Me too,” he murmurs.

Slipping my wrist out of his grasp, I walk around behind him and grab the handles on his chair.

“I can push myself, you know,” he pipes up instantly. “You don’t have to–”

“It’s all right,” I interrupt. “I want to.”

He doesn’t say anything else, until we’re on the road, heading to Central. He makes small talk at first until I relax completely, the familiar cadence of his voice calming my nerves. Before I realize it, I’m pulling up in front of hospital’s main entrance, where Fuery and Breda are waiting.

“It’s about time you two showed up,” Breda comments as I slide out of the driver’s seat. “We’ve been waiting for ages.”

“We made great time, actually,” Jean grins as his friends help him out of the car and into a hospital wheelchair. “Considering Rebecca drives like an old lady.”

“I do not,” I snap, coming up behind him and taking the handles of the chair. “You’re just used to Colonel Mustang driving like a maniac.”

“You can deny it all you want, Becks, but it won’t change the facts. Face it; a turtle could’ve passed us at the speed you were going.”

I gasp, resisting the urge to smack him. “Take that back!”

Jean laughs softly, at the same time, reaching over his shoulder to cover my hand with his, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting to. I almost trip, my retort immediately dying in my throat at his touch.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Breda and Fuery exchange looks, and I frown.

“What?” I shift my gaze between them.

“What what?” Kain asks automatically.

“That look. What was that?”

“Uh, n-nothing,” he answers hesitantly.

Breda makes a point to look up toward the sky and start whistling, so I decide to ignore it.

“Dr. Marcoh is waiting for you,” Kain speaks up again. “This way.”

“Right.” I follow them inside, pushing Jean in front of me.

They lead us past the front desk and down a long hallway to a private room with a single bed, which they immediately move Jean to as I watch.

“The doc is finishing up some final preparations,” Breda informs us. “So, you’re just supposed to hang out here until he’s ready.”

“Okay.”

“We’re gonna go find some coffee, but we’ll be back later.”

Havoc nods, shifting against his pillows, and I slowly sit down by his feet.

A nurse comes in a few minutes later to do a preliminary check of his vitals.

“Do you want me to stay?” I turn and ask him softly as the pretty girl in the uniform waits.

“You can wait outside,” she tells me bossily without giving him a second to answer.

I look over my shoulder at her, ready to retort, when I see the look she’s giving him, her attraction to him all over her face.

Jealousy suddenly floods my chest, and my spine straightens as my mouth parts, ready to give her a verbal smack down. I freeze when Jean’s hand curls around mine.

“She can stay,” he murmurs, glancing at the nurse.

Instantly, I feel calmer, the flash of anger draining out of me. I sit back down on the edge of the bed, Jean’s thumb rubbing lightly over my wrist as the nurse taps her toe impatiently.

Taking out a clipboard, she begins to run the gamut—breathing, heartrate, blood pressure, temperature, eyes, ears, nose, mouth. Much to her annoyance, Jean holds my hand for all of it (apart from when she had him remove his shirt—a view I’ll admit made me…feel things). When she’s finally satisfied, she loops her stethoscope back around her neck and makes a few final notes in his file before meeting his eyes.

“I’ll pass all of this along to Dr. Marcoh. He should be in shortly.”

She starts to leave when she stops and turns back, walking over to the table by the door.

“I almost forgot. The doctor needs you to put these on.” She sets down her clipboard and holds up a set of patient scrubs. “Given your condition, I should probably help you–”

“I can do it,” I interrupt loudly, my grip on Jean’s hand tightening. I hear him let out a snort, and I wince internally.

Her eyes narrow at me, and I swallow.

“Hospital protocol requires that a–”

“Just leave it,” Jean chimes in on a sigh. “She’s as stubborn as a mule, so there’s no chance you can talk her down.”

I shoot him a glare, and he just shakes his head, that damn grin not budging from his stupidly handsome face.

“Fine.” She walks over to the bed and drops the scrubs unceremoniously in a heap. “Just don’t waste any time. The doctor has your marked as a priority.”

She grabs her abandoned clipboard and leaves, the door slamming behind her.

 

**_Jean_ **

As soon as we’re alone, Rebecca lets go of my hand and stands up, grabbing the mint green scrubs.

“What was that about?” I ask, even though I have a pretty good idea.

“What?” she feigns innocence.

“I mean, if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask.”

“Shut up, Jean,” she sputters. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

“Do I?” I raise an eyebrow and watch her lips part slightly as she inhales.

Fuck. Now is _not_ the time to get hard. Not when she’s about to change my pants. I bite back a groan because that thought only made things worse. Shit. I can feel my cock swelling. Up until this point, that was one thing I was happy about. The damage to my spine paralyzed my legs, but my other important parts below my waist were spared.

That said, at this particular moment, I almost wish they weren’t.

“You almost sounded, dare I say, jealous when you were talking to the nurse,” I say instead, hoping if I rile her up enough, Becca won’t notice my raging erection causing a bulge under the sheets.

“I was not!” she hisses. “I’m just…worried.” Her eyes shift to the side, and her arms come up to hug herself. “I want this to work,” she goes on. “And I…”

“I want it to work, too,” I say, my voice sounding deeper and more serious than I intended.

Getting my legs back after coming to terms with the impossibility of that? The possibilities, the independence, the relief? There’s almost nothing I want more.

“I’m sorry if I’m acting weird,” she whispers. “I just…don’t know how to deal with what I’m feeling.”

What she’s feeling? Does that mean that she—

“Anyway, we should probably get you changed before Dr. Marcoh comes in. I’d hate to give that little vixen something to be smug about.”

I start to laugh at her last comment, but it dies instantly when she reaches for the sheets at my waist. Her fingers brush my abs, and I shiver.

“Sorry,” she murmurs. “I know your mom and your sister usually are the ones who–”

“Don’t worry about it.” I shrug, as if her touch had no effect on me. “If you can help me to the edge of the bed, it’ll be easier.”

“Right.”

It takes a little maneuvering and a lot of pretending to get my pants down. I hold my breath as they slide down my thighs, exposing the obvious erection in my underwear. But Rebecca doesn’t say a word or even give it so much as a wide-eyed glance. Instead, she pulls my pants the rest of the way off and folds them neatly before grabbing the scrubs and sliding them on.

It goes smoothly until she’s helping me get them over my ass, leaning from one side to the other. I grit my teeth at the feeling of her fingers trailing over my thinly covered cheeks, but when her arm brushes against my throbbing dick, I can’t stop my groan.

“Oh God. I’m so sorry.” She recoils, and I release a slow breath, shaking my head.

“It’s fine,” I mutter hoarsely. “Ignore it.”

I reach down and adjust the waistband of the pants before using my arms to move back toward the pillows.

“Can I have that?” I ask, reaching for the shirt.

“Of course.” She nods, a faint blush spreading up her neck. “Um, do I need to–”

“I got it, Becks.”

I take it from her and slip it on just as someone knocks on the door.

“Mr. Havoc, it’s Dr. Marcoh. Are you decent?”

“Come in, Doc!”

The door opens, and a man in a white lab coat enters, coming to stand by the side of my bed.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Havoc. Miss Catalina. I hope you’re doing well.”

I watch Rebecca out of the corner of my eye as she refolds my clothes again, giving him a short nod in acknowledgement of his greeting.

“I’m about to be doing a lot better, right?” I grin at him.

“That’s the hope.” His smile is lopsided due to the disfigurement of his features. “I’m sure the colonel has explained things to you, but I’ll go over them again.” I turn my attention back to the doctor. “I have possession of a philosopher’s stone, and my research into it has led me to believe there is a possibility I can heal your spine. This is what we’re hoping to achieve today. However, there is a chance it won’t work, seeing as I’ve never attempted it before.”

“What are the risks?”

My head swivels to the side where Rebecca just spoke, her arms crossed over her chest, watching us.

“None that I know of,” the doctor replies, his eyes on her. “If the attempt should fail, it would leave you in the state your currently in.”

“So, I’d be no worse off than I am now?” I tear my eyes from Becca to look at him.

“Exactly.”

“Then let’s get on with it. Are we doing it here?”

“No, I have a room down the hall set up, but it’s ready when you are.”

I assure him I’ve never been readier for anything, and he and Rebecca help me into the chair again. Becks wheels me into the hall where we follow the doc to a room with double doors.

“This isn’t our final destination,” he says, surprising me. “But there were a few people who wanted to see you before you went back.”

He opens the door, and I feel my chest swell at the sight of the colonel and Lieutenant Hawkeye in their respective beds, as well as Breda, Fuery, and Falman.

“We’ve been wondering when you’d get here,” Riza says quietly, her gentle voice filled with a smile. I don’t miss the large bandage on her neck, but I don’t mention it. Rebecca told me what happened. I can only imagine what it must’ve been like for the colonel to see her like that.

“Havoc. It’s good to hear your voice.” I look over at Mustang, who is looking toward me but not at me. My gaze catches on the bandages on his hands, and I struggle to swallow.

“Riza, are you doing okay?”

Rebecca abandons me to give her friend a hug.

“I’m doing very well. They would discharge me if the colonel weren’t adamant I stay by his side.”

It’s then I realize just how odd it is they’re sharing a room. Normally someone of the colonel’s rank would get a private room. Not to mention female patients aren’t ever allowed to share rooms with male patients, with the exception of blood relatives or married couples.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Rebecca laughs softly.

“Anyway, we just wanted to wish you luck.” Riza turns back to me. “We’re all hoping this works.”

“Me too,” I admit.

“And we wanted to thank you for all your help with the Promised Day operation,” Breda chimes in.

“Yeah. We wouldn’t have stood a chance without your supplies,” Fuery adds.

“You really saved our asses, Havoc,” Mustang says sincerely. “Thank you.”

“Well, I couldn’t let you guys stage a coup without me. Besides, when Becca asks me for something, I can’t say no.”

All of the eyes in the room shift to Rebecca, and I feel my stomach sink. It’s quiet for a second before Riza breaks the silence, looking from me to her friend.

“Oh really? So, how long has _that_ been going on?”

“What? No,” Rebecca stammers. “I—we aren’t—It isn’t like that. He just meant because I’m a woman, not that I…”

“That checks out,” Breda pipes up. “Havoc never can turn down a request from a beautiful lady.”

I start to protest when Dr. Marcoh clears his throat.

“I hate to cut the reunion short, but it’s time.”

“Of course.” Riza smiles as Becca joins me again, turning my chair around. “Good luck, Jean.”

“We’ll see you on the other side, buddy.”

“I expect you to make a full-recovery, Havoc,” Mustang commands. “That’s an order.”

“I’ll do my best, Chief.”

“Take care of him, Rebecca,” Riza calls after us.

“I will!”

And then, after a short trek, we’re at another set of doors, and the moment of truth has arrived.

 

**_Rebecca_ **

I’m not allowed in the room. I figured I wouldn’t be, but now that I’m here, standing outside of it, I feel like I need to say something. Dr. Marcoh said there were virtually no risks, but just because he doesn’t know about them doesn’t mean there aren’t any. And if something happens to Jean without me ever saying something…

“Wait,” Jean turns to the doctor. “I need a minute before I go in.”

“Okay, but keep it short. I’ll be inside.”

He leaves us, and I go still as Jean reaches behind him and grabs my wrist, tugging me around to stand in front of him.

“Rebecca, I—are you okay?”

I suddenly realize I’m not breathing, and force myself to inhale.

“Yeah,” I whisper. “I just…”

“Listen, before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”

I feel my eyes widen as my heart trips in my chest.

“You have?”

“Absolutely.” He leans toward me, and I step back, holding up my hand.

“No, you haven’t,” I hiss at him, narrowing my eyes. “What about Miss Immortal-What’s-Her-Boobs Riza told me about?”

“You mean Lust? I wasn’t in love with her–”

“ _Lust?”_ I echo darkly. “Her name was _actually Lust?_ ”

“Well, no,” he backtracks quickly. “When I met her, she introduced herself as Solaris.”

“Because that’s so much better.”

“I think you’re kind of missing the point, here, Becks.”

“Which is what?” I scoff.

“I’m in love with you, dammit!”

I jump and feel my face flush instantly.

“Oh. Right,” I whisper.

“And, in case you forgot,” he goes on, his deep voice dropping to a low rumble, “Lust is the homunculus that stabbed me in the spine and put me in this stupid chair in the first place.”

“I did forget,” I admit, stealing a look at him. “For just a second there.”

“I love _you_ , Becca. And…just in case this doesn’t go right, I wanted to make that clear.”

He starts to wheel past me toward the door, but I grab his arm.

“Wait,” I blurt, the word coming out breathlessly. “I…I love you, too.”

“You-you do?” he blinks. “You’re not just saying that are you?”

“Of course not,” I frown. “I…” I shift my weight and bite my lip. “I’ve been acting sort of weird today because of…this.” I wave to the door. “But also, because I wasn’t sure how to tell you, but…I love you, Jean Havoc.”

I glance up at the door; I should really get going.

“I’ll see you after,” I tell him softly.

I start to step around him when he grabs my hand, tugging me back.

“Jean–”

He pulls me toward him as his other hand reaches up, tunneling into my hair. I barely have time to blink before I feel his mouth against mine.

Oh God. We’re kissing. His tongue runs along the seam of my lips, and I gasp, giving him an opening. My knees go weak, and I catch myself on the back of his chair, my other hand landing on his shoulder. He tilts his head, deepening the kiss, and I moan into his mouth. I want to climb into his lap and kiss him forever. My thighs clench at the sensations his tongue is inciting, and my hand slips down his arm, caressing the bulk of his giant bicep.

A loud noise down the hall startles us, and we split apart. I’m breathing heavily, and I feel feverish. My face is probably red, and I think he ruined my hair.

“I’m sorry,” he gasps. “I just…needed to do that.”

“Don’t be.” I shake my head. “I…I’m glad you did.”

He nods, and I lean down, putting my lips to his ear.

“I’ll see you soon,” I murmur. “And then it’ll be my turn to kiss you.”

“I’m holding you to that,” he says instantly.

I laugh softly and push the door open so he can wheel himself in.

“It’s a promise.”

Once he’s inside, I say a silent prayer, and turn, heading back to Mustang and Riza’s room to wait, absentmindedly reaching up to touch my tingling lips, as I walk.


End file.
